


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam teaches Sauli how to drive in LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> old fic I'm moving from LJ to here

Adam jerks forward in his seat and braces his hands in front of him. He winces when he hears the squeal. 

"Sorry," Sauli mumbles and Adam nods through his clenched teeth.

Adam's convinced if this doesn't break them up, nothing will.

"Take it easy. You're doing just fine," he says.

Teaching Sauli to drive has turned out to be much more difficult than he expected.  Thankfully he decided to drive around an empty school lot first instead of on the streets.

"Wrong side," he says for the umpteenth time and Sauli quickly turns the wheel, forcing Adam to lean over.

It'll be a miracle if he doesn't get sick from all the movement.

"Didn't you drive in Finland?" Adam asks. He can't believe it's all that different from driving in the US.

"Not really. We use public transportation a lot."

Adam places his hands on the dashboard when they come to a stop. He's about to tell Sauli they should give it up and use a taxi if he needs to go out when Adam's not around, except he sees the look of joy mixed with anxiousness on Sauli's face. He's like a kid hoping he's done well enough to make his parents proud.

"Well, I didn’t hear the tires screech that time," he says, focusing on the only positive thing he can think of.

The smile Sauli gives him is more than enough to make up for whatever damage his car incurred. He leans over and gives him a kiss.

"Let's go home and eat some dinner."

"Okay," Sauli says and he puts the car and park and gets out so they can change seats. Adam rubs his hands over his face to calm himself before he climbs out.

Sauli stops him before he can walk by and hooks a finger in the waistband of his jeans. "Thank you," he says with such genuine gratitude Adam melts a little more. Sauli slides his hands up Adam's chest and around his neck. He kisses Adam's throat and Adam figures it's only a matter of time before his car has it's first dent, because he knows, as long as Sauli is all sweet and loving about it, he's going to continue teaching him how to drive.

He captures Sauli's lips in a passionate kiss and squeezes his ass. He debates taking him over the hood for about one minute. The thoughts of blond hair against the jet black of the car, fingerprints glistening on the wax begin to get him hard but then he remembers the cameras and decides he doesn't need that film on TMZ.

"Maybe we should skip dinner," Sauli says when they're seated in the car.

Adam laughs. "I think I need to teach you about parking next."

"Parking?" Sauli frowns. "We've done that already."

Adam gives him a predatory smile. "We haven't done parallel parking yet."

"That sounds hard."

Adam laughs and exit’s the parking lot. "It's really, really hard. But we'll take our time and do it as many times as we need to until you get it right."

"Why do I think you aren't talking about cars anymore?"

Adam reaches over and rubs his hand over Sauli's cock. "Probably because I'm not."

"Can you show me now?" Sauli asks huskily. He unzips his jeans and spreads them so Adam's hand can rub his skin.

"We're going to crash," Adam says in a low voice as he drives faster.

"No we won't." Sauli uses his own hand to guide Adam's. He rubs Adam's thumb over his head and lifts it to Adam's lips for him to suck on.

Sauli lowers his seat back and wiggles his jeans below his hips. He closes his eyes as Adam rubs him.

"Jesus," Adam whispers when Sauli groans. "You're so hard."

"You make me that way," Sauli responds. "I want to come with your mouth on me."

Adam opens the gate to his street and drives to his house. He reaches to open the garage door remote with shaky fingers. He quickly unsnaps his seatbelt and throws the car in park while the doors open.  His mouth is already watering as he leans over to take Sauli into his mouth, the first taste of him making him moan. He sucks hard when he feels Sauli's hands grip his hair. He loves when Sauli gets a little rough, pulling his hair, scratching his back. Everything he does is such a fucking turn on.

He lifts his head to capture Sauli's lips, his tongue licking into all the corners of his mouth. Their saliva mixes as they deepen the kiss and Adam runs his hand over the length of him.

"Hurry," Sauli pants moments later.

Adam drives into the garage and lowers the doors.

He goes down on Sauli, the insides of his hallowed cheeks stroking him as they move on him. He flicks his tongue around the ridge of his head before dipping into the slit, feeling it open slightly before he tastes the sweetness of his precome.

Sauli starts chanting in Finnish and one day Adam's going to ask him what he says but right now he's focused on making Sauli lose control. He wants to feel Sauli's body go taut, the vein in his cock pulsing with each spasm. He wants to feel the warm liquid squirt into his mouth until it's almost spilling from his lips, and then he wants to swallow it.

And then he's going to fuck him on the hood. Hard. Until Sauli begs to come again.

Sauli's hands guide his head up and down while his hips thrust up. He can hear the desperation in Sauli's moans, sense the urgency in his movements. He knows what it means and he uses his own hands to hold his hips still. He keeps Sauli's cock deep in his mouth, his nose buried in his pubic hairs, and he sucks hard, his tongue flat against his cock until he feels everything he wanted. He can feel Sauli's fingernails scratching into his skull and it makes his blood burn. He lets the semen stay on his tongue as he strokes him with it, before swallowing it down and licking him clean. 

Adam takes a quick glance at Sauli's face.  He's collapsed on the seat, his breathing heavy but it's the smiling playing at the corners of his mouth that always get to Adam. 

He climbs out and quickly makes his way to Sauli's side, all but pulling a giggling Sauli out of the car.

"In a hurry," he hears Sauli says laughingly.

"You were earlier and I'm still horny and hard."

He turns Sauli around and puts his hands on the hood of the car.  He gently pushes his head down until the blonde hair is against the black.  It's just like his fantasy of earlier.  He yanks his pants down and strokes himself, then swears when he realizes he doesn't have a condom.  He remembers his stash in the glove compartment and quickly grabs one.  He puts it on as he walks to the front and then stops when he sees Sauli fingering his ass.

"Holy fuck," he says.

"I thought I'd help you out," Sauli says, looking back at Adam. The look he's giving Adam makes Adam lean over to kiss his lips.

"I love you," he says.

"Love you too," Sauli says, his eyes still closed.

Adam moves to stand up and uses his saliva as lube. Then he's sliding inside.  Damn, it feels so good and tight.  He looks at Sauli all spread out on his car and he wishes he had a camera because it's one of the hottest things Adam's ever seen.

"Are you going to fuck me or look at me?" Sauli asks with a smile and Adam slaps his ass.

He holds Sauli's head down and proceeds to fuck his brains out. He rocks into him fast and hard, his balls slapping against Sauli's skin. He watches Sauli's fingers sliding on the hood, leaving a mark and he rotates his hips when Sauli clenches his muscles.  He wants to keep his eyes open when he comes. He wants to see Sauli's forehead, glistening with sweat. He wants to watch Sauli's lips open while he pants and moans but the feeling of his orgasm overwhelms him and his eyes close. When they open it's to see Sauli's hands stroking himself with speedy movements until he coats the black paint with white streaks. 

"You're cleaning my car," he says to Sauli when he's recovered enough to talk.

"It's the least I can do," Sauli responds, his eyes twinkling. "Of course, we could wash it together. White t-shirts, water, soap…."

Adam groans as the visions go through his brain.

"Did I pass the parking test?" Sauli asks, bringing Adam out of another fantasy.

"Almost but you need more practice."

"They do say practice makes perfect."  

Adam laughs and bites on his ear. "Thank God you're a willing pupil."

 


End file.
